


Fugacious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [216]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee is being targeted. Will Tony and Gibbs find the killer?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToniMH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniMH/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ToniMH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniMH/pseuds/ToniMH) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/05/1999 for the word [fugacious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/12/04/fugacious).
> 
> fugacious  
> Lasting but a short time;fleeting.  
> fleeting; transitory: a sensational story with but a fugacious claim on the public's attention.
> 
> This is for ToniMH who requested the below prompt from me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile).
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Hey there. I was wondering if you could write some hurt!Tim/in danger!Tim with everyone being concerned about him? Doesn't have to include any relationships but if you want I'm a HUGE McGibbs fan but I also love me some McNozzo and I definitely LOVE McTibbs lol ;)
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> I've been struggling with this for the past 2-3 days, so I apologize in advance for the crappiness of some of the scenes.
> 
> If you'd like your own drabble you can always prompt me and see what happens. The link at the end of the work explains what's allowed and what's not if you're interested in leaving me your own prompt.

# 

Fugacious

Tim hadn’t realized how much his life could change from a single fugacious moment. It started out like any other day at NCIS. He arrived after Tony, but before Gibbs. They worked on paperwork in the bullpen and Gibbs drank way too much coffee.

Tony got a call from dispatch and they were off to investigate the crime scene. That’s when things started to get weird. The whole time they were at the scene something tugged at the back of Tim’s mind as familiar. He kept brushing it off because he couldn’t think of anything it reminded him of.

It wasn’t until he returned to NCIS Headquarters that he realized what it reminded him of. It was staged exactly like a scene out of one of his childhood books. Creeped, he shivered.

“You ok, McGee?” Tony asked concerned by McGee’s unusual behavior.

“Fine, Tony.” McGee tried to shrug it off. 

However, the murderer soon struck again. This time McGee paid more attention to the crime scene. Sure enough it was from another of his childhood books. He didn’t mention anything though until they were back at Headquarters. 

“I don’t know what to do, Abbs.” McGee murmured as he handed her the evidence from the latest scene.

“What do you mean, Timmy?” Abby asked looking at him with concern.

“I think these murders have something to do with me.” McGee whispered.

“What? Timmy! You could never kill someone in cold blood.” Abby exclaimed aghast.

“No. Not like that.” McGee shook his head. “The crime scenes remind me of books I read as a child.”

“Oohh. Timmy. You must tell Gibbs.” Abby bounced excitedly.

“Tell me what?” Gibbs asked as he silently appeared in Abby’s lab.

McGee muttered. “I think the murders are somehow related to me. They’ve both been scenes from books I read as a child.”

Gibbs didn’t like the sound of that. He hated it when anyone on his team was targeted. “Don’t worry. Now that we know. We’ll make sure you’re protected.” Gibbs would personally make sure McGee was protected for the rest of this case.

Tony would also make sure McGee was protected. He didn’t like people targeting the team anymore than Gibbs did. “Yes, McGeek. We’ll protect you.”

Gibbs and Tony moved to bracket McGee on either side. “What ya got, Abbs?” Gibbs prodded.

“Nothing, yet. Tim just got me the evidence.” Abby commented gesturing to the piles of evidence now on her table.

“This is for McGee, Abbs. Get on it. Call me when you got something.” Gibbs ordered, forgetting his usual method of dealing with Abby due to his worry for McGee.

“On it, Gibbs.” Abby agreed, instinctively copying Tony’s normal response to Gibbs when he was in a mood like this.

Gibbs turned to McGee, immediately taking charge of the situation. “McGee see if you can find any links between you and the children books. Who would know what children books you read? Make a list.”

Normally, Gibbs would never pull another team in of his own free will. However, he wasn’t about to take chances with McGee’s life. “Tony, pull in another team. We’ll need someone on protection detail with McGee while we investigate.”

“You don’t need to do that, boss. I’ll be fine.” McGee protested.

“No, you won’t.” Gibbs growled. “I’m not about to let someone kidnap you or otherwise harm you under my watch.”

McGee didn’t know what to think. He wasn’t used to being mother henned by Gibbs or by Tony. Gibbs usually just barked and demanded things from him and Tony tended to play practical jokes. He was seeing another side to them and he wasn’t sure he liked it. He wasn’t sure that he didn’t like it either, actually.

Of course, no amount of protection is full proof. They got called to the crime scene. They went ahead without the extra team thinking it would be fine because, Tony, Gibbs, and Ziva would be there at the crime scene with McGee and they could all make sure someone was with McGee at all times.

In fact, Gibbs and Tony seemed to be taking great delight in being the ones to partner with him. They weren’t giving Ziva a chance to do so. Unfortunately, someone really wanted McGee dead. 

The scene was another children’s book, but before anyone else besides the team could arrive, they were attacked by 6 men in masks. Gibbs and Tony managed with help from their back up team. which arrived part way through the fight. to take down or otherwise capture all 6 men, but not before one of them managed to slice McGee open with a knife.

Gibbs and Tony both rushed to McGee’s side as soon as they made sure the men were secure. “Are you ok?” Tony asked worried.

McGee coughed as he tried to talk, but couldn’t actually say anything over the coughing. 

“Don’t try to talk.” Gibbs ordered. “An ambulance will be here soon. Tony go with him.”

“Yes, boss.” Tony nodded agreeably. 

After that, McGee lapsed into blissful silence as he succumbed to the pain. The paramedics soon arrived and loaded him into the ambulance where Tony joined him. Gibbs took the attack on them as a personal insult and gathered up all the alive attackers to take them back to NCIS for interrogation. 

He also worried about McGee despite focusing on other tasks that needed to be done. There had been a lot of blood from the wound and he’d succumbed pretty fast to the pain. He hoped McGee would be ok. 

Tony paced the waiting room waiting for word on McGee. He hated inactivity and would rather have been with Gibbs, but he knew someone needed to be there for McGee as well as stand guard in case there was still someone out there after him. 

Gibbs growled frustrated. Not that it hadn’t been obvious that they were hired amateurs from the way they attacked, but he’d wanted to quickly resolve this. He needed to be at Tim’s side. He hadn’t expected them to be so amateurish that they couldn’t even tell him who hired them. Usually idiots like these rolled over on the people that hired them in the snap of a finger.

Gibbs called Tony for an update on McGee while he let the idiots think about their lot in life and hoped that they would provide better information.

“He’s still in surgery, boss.” Tony announced knowing exactly what Gibbs was calling about.

“You let me know the moment you know something.” Gibbs growled.

“Will do.” Tony agreed.

“Also see if he’s been able to figure out any clues to who is behind this.” Gibbs ordered.

“Will do, boss.” Tony repeated.

Gibbs snarled as he hung up the phone. He was rapidly running out of team members and he had no suspects. Marching into the bullpen, he barked. “Ziva! Run background on all the idiots. See if they have something in common that we can link back to the person who hired them. Also, see if you can find anything in McGee’s background that might link to the same person. I’ll be at the hospital if you need me.”

Gibbs arrived at the hospital just as the doctor came out from surgery on McGee. “Well he’s going to live, but he’s got a long road to recovery still.”

“When can we see him?” Tony immediately questioned.

“He’s still in ICU, but as soon as he’s moved to a recovery room you should be able to see him. I’ll have a nurse take you there. Remember he needs his sleep. Don’t make me kick you out.”

“Noted, doc. Thanks.” Tony nodded to him. Turning to Gibbs while they waited for the nurse, he murmured. “Case not going well?”

Gibbs just grunted. 

“I’ve got this, boss. I’ll make sure McGee knows you’re worried. Go back and find out who’s after him.” Tony came as close to commanding Gibbs as he could get away with including their relationship.

Gibbs glared at DiNozzo for daring to order him around, but he gave in and went back to the office. 

Tony immediately moved into the room McGee was occupying as soon as he was allowed. “You awake, McGee?”

“Tony?” McGee mumbled groggily.

“Yep. Do you remember what happened?” Tony asked hoping that things weren’t worse than they thought.

“We were attacked?” McGee questioned with a note of confusion in his voice, like he wasn’t certain that was the right answer.

“Yeah. Did you have a chance to figure out anything that could help us find out who is behind this before we were attacked?” Tony looked at him hopefully.

Gaining a little more clarity, he nodded. “Check my childhood neighbors and childhood friends. They’re the only ones who would know what books I read as a kid.”

“Thanks, man.” Tony patted him on the shoulder. “Now just rest. I’ll be here to make sure nothing else happens to you. Gibbs is leading the investigation or he’d be here too. He was here earlier to check on you.”

McGee nodded slightly not really tracking what Tony was saying anymore as he slipped under due to the drugs. Tony watched McGee sleep for a bit before slipping out of the room to give Gibbs a call with what information Tim had been able to provide. 

Back at NCIS, Gibbs and Ziva were going through McGee’s old neighbors and childhood friends to see if they could find anything that tied to any of the goons somehow. Ziva finally spotted the link. It took her longer than it would have Tony or McGee, but she finally spotted it. They sent another team out to pick the female suspect up and Gibbs got interrogation setup for when they returned. 

He wanted to get to the hospital as soon as possible and needed the confirmed conviction before he’d feel that McGee was safe enough to be comfortable leaving NCIS for the hospital. Once she arrived, it didn’t take much time for Gibbs to break her. McGee had broken her heart when he went away to college and it had taken her this long to track him down so that she could get her revenge.

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief and left her for the appropriate people to deal with as he rushed back to the hospital. He entered McGee’s room and smiled to see Tony holding McGee’s hand and watching over him. Tony looked up at Gibbs and gave him a bright smile. He nodded his head to the chair on the other side of the bed, so that Gibbs could grab McGee’s other hand.

Throughout McGee’s recovery, both Tony and Gibbs supported him. As McGee looked back on what happened, he couldn’t help being thankful for the crazy woman. Even though, she’d never been anything special to him. As without her, he wouldn’t have found the two loves of his life. He could never regret that turn of affairs even if it had required some pain first.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
